1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container for a fluid. The invention relates particularly to containers with a dosage option for the purpose of enabling dosage of an appropriate quantity of fluid, such as for instance concentrated cleaning agent.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of prior art containers the possibility of a correct dosage greatly depends on the competence of the user. In the case of such known containers the container must be held in a determined position or it is necessary to squeeze or press the container in order to dispense a determined quantity. In the case of some products an incorrect dosage will in fact have a negative effect on the action of the product.
In order to solve these problems separate components, such as measuring cups and the like, are often included to enable dosage of a correct quantity. These components must however be cleaned after use. More fluid than necessary hereby enters the environment.
Described in WO 89 03362 is a container with a dosage option. A dosing compartment is arranged here on a storage compartment. Arranged in the dosing compartment is a conduit which runs from the storage compartment to the pouring opening. Openings are provided at different heights in the wall of the conduit. Provided in the conduit is an adjusting part with which the openings can be opened and closed one by one.
When this container is now held upside down, fluid will flow out of the storage compartment into the dosing compartment. The container is then placed upright again, after which the dosing compartment will empty up to the level of the opened opening in the conduit. A fixed measured quantity is hereby obtained.
The drawback of this prior art container is that the adjusting part is arranged in the conduit along which the fluid runs during pouring. During setting of the measured quantity contact will be made with the fluid, which in some cases may be harmful to health. It is also possible to use a tool, although the tool will become contaminated with the fluid. This tool must later also be cleaned.
In addition, the container has to be opened in order to reach the adjusting part. This entails the risk during adjustment of the adjusting part of the container accidentally tipping over, with the possibility of fluid then flowing out of the container.
It is now an object of the invention to reduce or even obviate the above stated drawbacks.